A wireless local area network (WLAN) provides a wireless station (STA), such as a laptop computer and/or networked appliance, with a wireless connection to a computer network. The STA includes a WLAN transceiver that sends and receives packets. An access point (AP) also includes a WLAN transceiver that sends and receives the packets and provides a communication bridge between the STA and the computer network.
In some instances more than one AP is available for providing the STA with access to the computer network. The STA must then decide which AP to associate with. Since many STAs are portable and powered by batteries, it is prudent for the STA to consider battery life when choosing between the available APs. In some systems the STA monitors a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) associated with signals received from each of the APs. The STA then associates with the AP having the strongest RSSI. This approach assumes that the RSSI provides an indication of the distance and/or proximity of the STA to the AP. The STA then assumes it can have a better quality communication path (e.g. lower signal loss and/or higher signal-to-noise ratio) with the AP having the highest RSSI. Under this assumption the STA would conserve battery power by not having to resend packets that are dropped.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram is shown of a WLAN 10. WLAN 10 includes a STA 12 that employs the RSSI approach described above. STA 12 can connect to a distributed communications system (DCS) 14 such as the Internet through one of a first AP 16-1 and a second AP 16-2. The first AP 16-1 may be located 100 meters from STA 12 and have a radiated power of 10 decibels over 1 milliwatt (10 dBm). The second AP 16-2 may be located 200 meters from STA 12 and have a radiated power of 18 dBm.
Assuming free space propagation, the relation between RSSI in dBm (Rx) and transmitted power in dBm (Tx) at 5 Ghz, can be expressed as:Rx(D)=Tx−46.42−20 log D,  (Eq. 1)where D represents the distance in meters between the transmitter and the receiver. The number 46.42 is a correction factor on the free-space path loss and is based on known equations and factors such as the frequency of interest, conductor losses, and anticipated antenna gains.
As is shown below, Eq. 1 can be used to determine Rx values between STA 12 and each of first AP 16-1 and second AP 16-2.RxAP1=10 dBm−46.42−20 log 100 m=−76.42 dBm, andRxAP2=18 dBm−46.42−20 log 200 m=−74.44 dBm.Since RxAP2>RxAP1, STA 12 will generate a stronger RSSI for second AP 16-2. STA 12 will therefore associate with second AP 16-2 even though second AP 16-2 is further from STA 12 than first AP 16-1. This means that STA 12 will consume more power transmitting to second AP 16-2 than it would have consumed transmitting to first AP 16-1.